The NIH Center for Regenerative Medicine (NCRM)represents a new initiative within the intramural program, which is supported by the Common Fund. NCRM aims to be a foundation for excellence in induced pluripotent stem cell (iPSC) technology and translational applications. This facility will be embedded within the NIH IRP and will capitalize on the substantive expertise relevant to the development and clinical applications of this powerful technology. The Center will be led by a to-be-recruited/identified international leader in iPS cell biology, and will serve as a focal point for regenerative science in multiple ICs within the NIH Intramural Program. Emphasis will be on potential clinical applications of iPS cells, capitalizing upon the high throughput capabilities of the NCGC and the unique clinical research opportunities provided by the NIH Clinical Center. The NiPC will serve as hub of excellence in iPS cell technology, develop experimental tools and a repository for the lines it generates, and provide quality control and standards, thereby benefitting the broader research community and advancing personalized medicine. One of the first goals of the NCRM is to recruit and hire a Director. In FY10, NCRM also hired two full time staff members to begin this process. The Director position has been advertised, a Search Committee has been established, and candidates have been interviewed. In addition to Director recruitment and staff hires, NCRM has put effort into enhancing iPSC research in the intramural program. NCRM contracted to offer a training course to allow IRP members to begin generating iPSCs.